Godzina duchów
by fanka77
Summary: Wiedziona dziwnym, wewnętrznym przymusem, Tara kupuje stary dom. Jakie tajemnice kryje ta rezydencja i jak wpłyną one na jej życie? Czy w starych murach, w noc Halloween, Tippy odnajdzie szczęście? To się okaże...


A/N: **_Z okazji Halloween, napisałam nieduże opko z dreszczykiem. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!_**

**_-xxx-_**

To była ciemna, burzliwa noc. Deszcz ciął niesamowicie, a czarne chmury rozjaśniały tylko pioruny bijące raz po raz. Nie znosiła takiej pogody. Przyprawiała ją o dreszcze i wzmagała jeszcze bardziej poczucie jej samotności.

- Po jakie licho kupiłam ten dom?- pytała samą siebie.- W moim dawnym mieszkanku przynajmniej było przytulnie, a tutaj?

Żałowała, że dała się namówić na tę „inwestycję", jak nazywał to Harvard.

- Trzeba było wydać spadek na jakieś wczasy w tropikach, albo coś…- mamrotała.- … przynajmniej miałabym co wspominać, a tak? Siedzę tutaj sama, samiuteńka… Kojak gdzieś się zapodział…- mówiła do siebie, wspominając swojego niepokornego kota, który skalpem zapłacił za to, że z kotki- medalistki jej durnego sąsiada, zrobił mamusię bandy dachowców. Gdy Francis Meyer zobaczył, że jego drogocenna pupilka „puściła się" z przedstawicielem kociego plebsu, omal zawału nie dostał i strzelił do Kojaka ze śrutówki, ściągając mu z łebka nieco sierści wraz ze skórą. Tym sposobem, pomarańczowy włóczykij przypominał swojego imiennika już nie tylko z charakteru, ale i z wyglądu…

To dziwne, ale kiedy składała ofertę kupna Willows Cottage, nie wydawał on się jej wcale taki ponury. Wprost przeciwnie… Coś ciągnęło ją do tego domu, tak dziwacznie nazwanego „chatką". Po prostu czuła, że musi go mieć i nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego…

Teraz, gdy była tu sama jak palec, w tym pustym, nadal nie w pełni umeblowanym kolosie z sześcioma sypialniami, jadalnią, salonem i kuchnią większą, niż jej dawne gniazdko, czuła się niepewnie. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy poczuła, że w tym domu jest coś dziwnego…

- Brrrr…- wzdrygnęła się dziewczyna, rozglądając się wokoło. - Co się nagle tak zimno zrobiło?- wymamrotała, czując na plecach i ramionach początki gęsiej skórki.- Tylko nie mówcie, że ogrzewanie padło!- jęknęła, zwracając się do niewiadomo kogo.- Jeszcze tego by mi brakowało!

Już miała iść sprawdzić termostat, kiedy nagle zapadła całkowita ciemność i dziewczyna instynktownie krzyknęła ze strachu.

Czując się głupio z powodu tej reakcji, próbowała zapanować nad nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku i wziąć się generalnie w garść.

- Spokojnie, Tara… To tylko awaria prądu.- wmawiała sobie, po omacku kierując się ku bezpiecznikom. Miała nadzieję, że generator awaryjny, o którym wiedziała, że jest w schowku pod schodami, zadziała.

- _Inaczej będzie kiepsko…-_ pomyślała.

Przesuwając się ostrożnie wzdłuż ściany, powoli kroczyła na przód i prawie ducha wyzionęła, kiedy nieoczekiwanie potknęła się o coś niedużego i futrzastego…

- Miau!- usłyszała głos swojego zagubionego dotąd czworonoga.

- Kojak! Do cholery! Musisz mnie tak straszyć?- wypaliła, poirytowana, trzymając rękę na swoim sercu i próbując ustabilizować oddech.

- Miau!- „odparł" kocur i znów poszedł w swoją stronę, raz jeszcze zostawiając ją samą. Skoro była tak niewdzięczna, że raczył się pojawić, by dotrzymać jej towarzystwa, niech radzi sobie sama!

- Hej! Nie obrażaj się!- zawołała zanim, lecz już nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

- _Typowe!-_ przyszło jej do głowy, gdy zniknął. Zresztą, co się dziwić? Zawsze lubił chadzać własnymi ścieżkami…

- Prąd. Miałaś zająć się prądem!- napomniała się po cichu i ruszyła w dalszą drogę, trzęsąc się z zimna, bo temperatura w domu drastycznie spadała. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to jest, ale faktem było, że nieszczęścia naprawdę chodziły parami, a ta podwójna awaria była tego jaskrawym przykładem.

Znów usłyszała serię gromów, które nastąpiły po trzech potężnych błyskawicach, które rozświetliły mroki nocy pomarańczowym światłem. Korzystając z tego momentu, szybciej dobrnęła do schowka, otworzyła drzwi i z nadzieją pociągnęła za włącznik generatora.

- Jasny gwint!- jęknęła rozczarowana, bo urządzenie tylko zaiskrzyło i poczuła swąd spalonych kabli.- No ładnie! I tyle z zapasowego zasilania!- marudziła. A tak się cieszyła, kiedy pośrednik wspominał, że to idealne rozwiązanie na miejskie przerwy w dostawie energii.

- Yeah… Może i było, z osiemdziesiąt lat temu, gdy ten szmelc jeszcze działał!- dodała z ironią.

Co więc jej pozostało?

- Świece…- stwierdziła.- Potrzebuję świec.

Zastanawiając się, gdzie ostatnio je widziała, doszła do wniosku, że chyba w kuchni, w antycznej witrynie, pozostałej z dawnego umeblowania. W całym domu było kilka takich mebli, starych, ale dobrze zachowanych. Nie chciała się ich pozbywać, bo nadawały wnętrzu charakteru. Poza tym, czuła się do nich dziwnie przywiązana…

I znów po omacku szła do kolejnego pomieszczenia, licząc, że szybko znajdzie choć jedną świeczkę, inaczej zdana byłaby na przebywanie w kompletnych ciemnościach, a to jej się nie uśmiechało, szczególnie w taką noc…

- _Nie cierpię Halloween!_- pomyślała.

Ogólnie była miłośniczką wielu świąt, ale tego jednego naprawdę nie lubiła. Dlaczego? Ponieważ w taką noc, jak ta, zbyt dużo zwykła sobie wyobrażać…

Jakoś dobrnęła do kuchni, po raz kolejny się potykając, tym razem o nogę krzesła, które jakimś cudem stanęło jej na drodze. Oczywiście, wiedziała, że to zapewne jej wina. Kiedy wróciła wieczorem z pracy, była tak roztargniona, że pewnie sama je odsunęła od stołu, gdy jadła szybką kolację z mikrofali, a potem, gdy zaczęły przychodzić dzieci, prosząc o słodycze, zwyczajnie zapomniała wsunąć je z powrotem.

- Następnym razem, będę pamiętać!- przysięgła sobie.- Zawsze, jak pomyślę o tym bólu w paluchu!- dorzuciła, czując rwanie w miejscu, gdzie się uderzyła.- Yeah… Może Myles ma rację, mówiąc na mnie Tippy Toes!- mruknęła pod nosem. W końcu, była niejaką ekspertką od kursów kolizyjnych ze wszystkimi i wszystkim. Nawet Bobby'ego poznała, gdy na niego wpadła…

- Bobby… Gdzie jesteś, gdy naprawdę cię potrzebuję?- westchnęła. Wiele by dziś dała, za jego towarzystwo…

- Wzywałaś, sheila?- usłyszała jego specyficzny akcent za plecami i krzyknęła przerażona, mimo, że tak dobrze go znała…

-xox-

- Chryste Panie! Crash! Chcesz mnie wykończyć?- zawołała, odwracając się do niego.

- Awww… Tara luv! Gdzież bym śmiał?- zachichotał, trzymając w dłoni malutką latarkę, emitującą tak blade światło, że dziewczyna wątpiła, by urządzenie pociągnęło jeszcze długo.- Poza tym, sama chciałaś, bym się pojawił, więc oto jestem!- mrugnął.

- To miło, Bobby…- odparła powoli.-… ale, co ty tutaj robisz o tej porze i jak, do licha, wszedłeś do środka?- spytała.

- Cóż, luv… Martwiłem się, że jesteś tu sama, szczególnie, gdy się okazało, iż piorun rąbnął w główny transformator i połowa miasta straciła prąd. Pomyślałem więc, że we dwoje będzie nam raźniej i przyjechałem.- wyjaśnił z tym czarującym uśmiechem.- A jak wszedłem? Czy naprawdę musisz pytać?- uniósł brew.

Yup! Zapomniała, że był mistrzem wytrycha…

- Pukałem!- dodał jeszcze.- Jednak nie odpowiadałaś, więc zacząłem się martwić…

- I włamałeś się do mnie w środku nocy…- zauważyła.- A co by było, gdybym po prostu spała?- tym razem, to ona uniosła brwi i skrzyżowała dłonie na piersiach.

- Eeee… Jakoś o tym nie pomyślałem.- przyznał.- Poza tym, rzadko kładziesz się wcześnie, luv.- dorzucił.

- A ty skąd o tym wiesz?- zapytała zdumiona.

- Bo zwykle, gdy siedzę wieczorem w sieci, jesteś on-line co najmniej do północy, Lola…- roześmiał się, używając jej nicku.

Miał rację, ale zdziwił ją fakt, że sam tak długo przesiadywał przed komputerem.

- Rozmawiam z rodzicami przez Skype. Kiedy robię to nocą u nich jest dzień…- wyjaśnił.

- No tak. Różnica czasu…- kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Yup! To jak? Cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz, czy nie?- zachichotał znowu.

- Owszem, tylko niech ci sodówka nie uderzy do głowy, Koala!- stwierdziła.

- Nie bój nic, luv! Nie śmiałem o tym marzyć!- puścił do niej oczko, a ona tylko przewróciła swoimi błękitnymi, próbując wyglądać „luzacko". W duszy jednak, cieszyła się, że przyjechał. Teraz przynajmniej nie była sama…

- Gdzieś tu muszą być…- mamrotała, przeszukując przepastne półki, pełne pozostałej po poprzednich właścicielach, zastawy stołowej. Kiedy kupowała ten dom, dziwiła się, że za tak piękną i miała wrażenie, starą rzecz, nie zapłaciła wiele więcej, niż za nowy serwis, ale, jak to mówią „darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby" i dziewczyna z chęcią nabyła tę brytyjską porcelanę marki Staffordshire. Dopiero później zrobiła małe badania w sieci i dowiedziała się, że ten serwis pochodzi z XVIII wieku, a za jeden tylko talerz, kolekcjonerzy liczą sobie blisko 175 dolarów! Była bogata i zdumiona… Ci ludzie albo nie wiedzieli, co mają, albo kompletnie oszaleli, zbywając ten skarb za tę śmiesznie niską cenę.

- Czego szukasz, luv?- zagadnął Bobby, zerkając jej przez ramię, gdy przyświecał jej swoją mini- latarką.

- Świec.- odparła zwięźle, ostrożnie przeszukując dolne półki.

- Tych świec?- roześmiał się wesoło, biorąc pudełko z najwyżej położonej i podając je dziewczynie.

Już miała powiedzieć, ze popisywał się swoim wzrostem, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język i zamiast tego, odparła uprzejmie:

- Owszem. Dziękuję, Crash. Teraz jeszcze przydałyby się jakieś zapałki…- dodała i w tym momencie, jak na złość, latarka się wyczerpała.- No tak!- jęknęła.- Zbyt dużo luksusu już zaznaliśmy z w tę noc!- wymamrotała z ironią, zastanawiając się, jak, do licha, znajdzie teraz zapałki w tych egipskich ciemnościach.

- Masz kominek, Tara luv?- niewinnie zapytał Manning.

- No oczywiście, że mam! Chyba nie przypuszczałeś, że tak stary dom nie ma chociaż jednego?- odparła i dopiero wtedy do niej dotarło.- Dang!- wyartykułowała, palnąwszy się ręką w czoło.- Tara, ty kretynko!- zbeształa samą siebie.- Przecież przy każdym kominku leży paczka zapałek! Jak mogłaś o tym zapomnieć?

Bobby tylko się roześmiał. Uwielbiał ją w takich momentach, gdy roztrzepana i zupełnie rozkojarzona, prowadziła dialog sama ze sobą. Tak właściwie, to uwielbiał ją we wszystkich momentach. Nie to wszakże, że jej o tym powiedział…Od pamiętnego koncertu Mojo Gogo i jeszcze bardziej pamiętnej (bo kretyńskiej) rozmowy w parku następnego dnia, podziwiał ją z daleka, przeklinając się za to, że tak bardzo ją zranił i tym samym, zamknął przed sobą drzwi do potencjalnego szczęścia u jej boku.

- Może dlatego, że choć jest tutaj jak w lodowni, w żadnym nie pali się ogień?- zauważył, gdy bez większych kolizji doszli do salonu, a ściślej mówiąc, do wielkiego, żeliwno- kaflowego wiktoriańskiego kominka, usytuowanego na centralnej ścianie.

- Jest tu jak w lodowni, bo ogrzewanie też właśnie padło, zanim się zjawiłeś.- stwierdziła.- Zanim to się stało, było całkiem ciepło i nie było potrzeby rozpalać, skoro wkrótce i tak zamierzałam się położyć.- dodała nieco sarkastycznie.

- No cóż, luv…- powiedział, doszukawszy się wreszcie zapałek i oświetliwszy nieco ciemności za pomocą jednej świeczki.- To może postaramy się o trochę ognia, by się ogrzać?- zaproponował z przekornym uśmiechem, doskonale wiedząc, jak dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało.

- Wstrzymaj konie, Koala! Nie zamierzam rozpalać z tobą żadnego takiego ognia!- wymamrotała dziko zaczerwieniona, dając się podejść jak dziecko.

- Nawet takiego w kominku?- zachichotał rozbawiony.

- Huh?- jęknęła zdumiona, a gdy wreszcie zrozumiała, że zagnał ją w kozi róg, westchnęła:- Och!- po czym dodała:- Bardzo zabawne, Bobby! Naprawdę!

- Wybacz Tar, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać!- przyznał, mrugnąwszy szelmowsko.- Byłaś taka słodka, gdy myślałaś, że mówię o „tym"!

- Zamiast tyle gadać, wziąłbyś się wreszcie za ten ogień, podczas gdy ja pójdę poszukać jakiegoś kandelabru na te świece. Chyba widziałam jeden w bibliotece…- zmieniła szybko temat, licząc, że nie dostrzegł, jak bardzo poruszyły ją jego słowa. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miałaby nic przeciwko, by rozpalić z nim „TAKI" ogień, ale on przecież tylko żartował. Wystarczająco jasno dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie chce od niej niczego, prócz przyjaźni i tego musiała się trzymać, jeśli nie chciała, by jej serce znowu rozpadło się przez niego na kawałki.

- To masz też bibliotekę?- zdziwił się Australijczyk.

- Yeah.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.- Nie mówiłam ci?

- Jakoś nie pamiętam.- odparł.

- Ano, mam. To też spadek po poprzednich właścicielach.- wyjaśniła informatyczka.- Mieli całkiem niezły zbiór, przynajmniej Myles tak uważa…- dodała.

- To Harvard wie, a ja nie?- spytał nieco urażony i… zazdrosny.

- Yup! Dzięki niemu mam ten dom. Pomógł mi go kupić. Mówi, że to był świetny interes, ale po dzisiejszej awarii ogrzewania i sfajczonym generatorze prądu, nie jestem tego taka pewna. Zaczyna się, jak w tej starej komedii z Tomem Hanks'em. On też kupił podobny dom, który na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał OK, ale kiedy przyszło, co do czego, zamienił się w prawdziwą skarbonkę przez rozliczne defekty. W końcu musiał praktycznie postawić go od nowa!- wymamrotała.

- Yeah! Widziałem ten film! Shelley Long była tam niezłą laską!- zażartował i dostał po głowie.

- Przestań się ślinić, Koala!- powiedziała tylko i odpaliwszy drugą świecę, poszła poszukać świecznika. Z jakim takim światłem w dłoni, czuła się nieco pewniej, chociaż jej gęsia skórka przybrała na sile. Nie była jednak pewna, czy to z zimna, czy może przez tę noc…

-xox-

Biblioteka znajdowała się obok salonu, ukryta za ciężkimi drzwiami. Kiedy Tara je otworzyła i przekroczyła próg pomieszczenia, spojrzała na stary, ogromny zegar z kurantem. Było wpół do dwunastej…

- _Wkrótce zacznie się godzina duchów…_- pomyślała dziewczyna i dziwne uczucie w jej żołądku powróciło. Szybko podeszła do kolejnego kominka, by wziąć stojący tam pięcioramienny kandelabr, na którym zamierzała osadzić resztę świec, kiedy nagle zawiał wiatr i jedyny płomień, jaki miała, zgasł. Podłoga zatrzeszczała i Tippy krzyknęła ze strachu.

- Tara!- usłyszała przerażony głos Bobby'ego, który wpadł tam za nią, słysząc ten przeraźliwy pisk.

- Tutaj, Crash…- dobiegło z jakichś czeluści za kominkiem i po chwili ukazała się sama dziewczyna, trzymając w ręku lichtarz z dwoma zapalonymi teraz świecami.- Musisz to zobaczyć!- powiedziała, kiwając na niego niecierpliwie.

- Co?- zdumiał się, podchodząc bliżej.

- To.- odparła, wskazując mu na sekretne przejście, które przed chwilą znalazła dzięki całkowitemu przypadkowi. Gdyby nie ten zdmuchnięty płomień, nigdy by na to nie wpadła!

- Co tam jest, luv?- zapytał podejrzliwie, patrząc w ziejący pustką, ciemny, wąski korytarz, pełen pajęczyn i kurzu.

- Nigdy nie uwierzysz…- wymamrotała, łapiąc go za rękę i ostrożnie sprowadzając w dół.

Pięć schodków później i kolejne dziesięć kroków po linii prostej w następnym korytarzu, byli już na miejscu i Bobby stanął jak wryty.

To był ukryty pokój i sądząc po umeblowaniu, należał niegdyś do kobiety.

- To musi mieć ze sto lat.- mruknął agent, rozglądając się wokół.

- Więcej.- zaprzeczyła dziewczyna, wskazując na jakiś dziennik, leżący na sekretarzyku.- Spójrz. Jest datowany na rok 1867…

Crash tylko gwizdnął, a Tara otrzepała nadal solidnie wyglądające krzesło z kurzu, usiadła i zaczęła czytać…

_6 września 1867_

_Jestem w rozpaczy. Moi rodzice zdecydowali, że muszę wyjść za mąż i już znaleźli mi męża! Nie obchodzi ich, co o nim myślę. Nie słuchają, gdy mówię, że go nie kocham, że mu nie ufam, i że nie chcę wyjść za niego. Powtarzają tylko, że to świetna partia, i że to małżeństwo wzmocni dodatkowo pozycję naszej rodziny, jakbyśmy rzeczywiście tego potrzebowali. Przecież Willows'owie, od dawien dawna byli potężnym i wpływowym rodem. Na Boga! Mój pradziadek był jednym z doradców prezydenta Fillmore'a!_

_Kiedy o tym myślę, to nasuwa mi się tylko jeden logiczny wniosek dla ich uporu- najwyraźniej pragną pieniędzy, które Stanley Ascott mógłby wnieść do rodziny z racji tego, że jest przeraźliwie bogatym bankowcem. Czy nie mogą zrozumieć, że nie chcę ani jego, ani jego bogactwa? Nie ufam mu… Jest coś w jego oczach, coś… nieszczerego._

_Dlaczego nie mogę spotkać prawdziwej miłości…_

- Awww!- uśmiechnęła się rozanielona Tara.- Bobby! Ona była taka jak ja! Też szukała!

- Szukała, czego, luv?- spytał agent.

- Uczucia. Takiego prawdziwego, szczerego uczucia na całe życie…- wyszeptała i znów pogrążyła się w lekturze, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na sposób, w jaki mężczyzna na nią teraz patrzył. Była zafascynowana tą historią, a on był zafascynowany nią…

_10 września 1867_

_Spotkałam go! Spotkałam tego, dla którego moje serce zadrżało!_

_Jak co tydzień, wybrałam się z Annie- moją pokojówką, na zakupy. Potrzebowałam przecież nowych rękawiczek, bo robi się coraz chłodniej i zdecydowałam, że najlepiej będzie iść do Pratt'a. Tylko jego sklep sprowadza towary zza francuskiej granicy… W każdym razie, kiedy szłyśmy jedną z bocznych uliczek, by zaoszczędzić drogi (Gdyby moja matka się dowiedziała, że nie wzięłam powozu, byłby skandal! Zapewne powiedziałaby, że dziewczynie z taką pozycją, nie przystoi podróżować pieszo, ale ja lubię ruch i nic na to nie poradzę…), zostałyśmy napadnięte…_

- O mój Boże! Bobby, słyszałeś? Napadli je!- zawołała dziewczyna.

- Słyszałem, Tara luv.- odparł.- Co było dalej, bo rozumiem, że przeżyła, skoro spotkała tego wyśnionego?- mrugnął.

- Zobaczmy…- odpowiedziała i kontynuowała lekturę.

… _To było straszne. Dwóch opryszków uderzyło moją lojalną Annie, kiedy biedaczka próbowała mnie bronić! Ogłuszyli ją i już mieli odebrać mi sakiewkę, albo coś gorszego (Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć!), kiedy na szczęście dla mnie, nadeszła odsiecz. To był młody konstabl, który akurat patrolował tutejszą okolicę. Słysząc nasze krzyki, przybiegł, by nas ratować i dzięki temu, że posiadał przy sobie pistolet, bandyci zbiegli, zostawiając nas w spokoju. Wtedy sprawdził, co z Annie, a potem się przedstawił. Miał najbardziej zielone oczy, jakie w życiu widziałam, cudowne dołeczki w policzkach i zamorski, chyba kolonijny akcent. Był prawdziwie przystojnym młodzianem._

_- Jestem konstabl Robert Merring, panno…_

_- Taro… Tara Willows.- odparłam, podając mu dłoń, którą uprzejmie ucałował. Dopiero co przebudzona Annie, omal nie zemdlała, a ja poczułam, jak słabną mi kolana…_

- Huh? To było dziwne…- wymamrotała pod nosem, kątem oka zerkając na równie zdumionego Bobby'ego, który nagle miał trudności z przełknięciem śliny. To naprawdę było dziwne…

Crash był w niejakim szoku. Kiedy Tippy czytała, oczyma wyobraźni ujrzał tę scenę i w pewnym momencie było tak, jakby naprawdę tam był. Co dziwniejsze, opis konstabla, jego inicjały, pasowały jak ulał do niego samego, że inicjałów autorki i Tary luv nie wspomniał…

Usłyszał, jak obiekt jego westchnień przewrócił kolejną zakurzoną kartkę, a potem ponownie zagłębił się w historii, więc Bobby poszedł w ślady ukochanej, wsłuchując się w jej miękki głos.

_20 września 1867_

_Znów się z nim spotkałam, choć moja matka mi zabroniła. Od tamtego dnia, kiedy mnie uratował, minęło zaledwie dziesięć innych, a ja czuję, jakbym go znała od zawsze._

_Nie rozumiem, dlaczego moi rodzice myślą o nim z takim uprzedzeniem. To prawda, że nie ma wiele, że w porównaniu z fortuną Ascott'a jest biedakiem, ale ma wspaniały charakter. Jest nie tylko przystojny, ale też silny, wrażliwy, miły i chętny do pomocy. Ma wspaniałe poczucie humoru, jest czarujący i rozumie mnie jak nikt! Im dłużej z nim przebywam, tym bardziej przeświadczona jestem, że to ten jedyny…Chyba jestem zakochana…_

- Jejku! To takie słodkie!- wyszczerzyła się Tara.- Jej pierwsza miłość…

- Ale czy odwzajemniona?- zapytał Bobby.

- Dowiedzmy się…- zaproponowała z uśmiechem, który przyśpieszył mu tętno o dobre dziesięć uderzeń na sekundę więcej.

Wracając do dziennika, Tippy przesunęła wzrokiem po pokoju i miała wrażenie, że w kącie dostrzegła jakąś postać, ale szybko się otrząsnęła i znów zaczęła czytać. W końcu, duchów nie ma. Prawda?...

_1 października 1867_

_Annie jest wspaniała. Robi, co może, bym mogła spotykać się z Robertem. Gdyby dowiedziała się o tym moja rodzina, natychmiast zaciągnęliby mnie przed ołtarz i zmusili do poślubienia Ascott'a, który robi się coraz bardziej nachalny. Nienawidzę go…_

_Nareszcie mam pewność. To, co czuję do Roberta, to miłość, a co ważniejsze, to cudowne uczucie jest odwzajemnione!_

_Dziś, w parku, kiedy spacerowaliśmy z dala od ciekawskich oczu, wziął mnie za rękę i wyznał, że się we mnie zakochał._

_- Wiem, że nie jestem ciebie godzien, Taro, lecz nie umiem powstrzymać tego, co do ciebie czuję…- powiedział głosem pełnym emocji.- Moje serce należy do ciebie…_

_Rozpłakałam się ze szczęścia, a w brzuchu poczułam dziwne, ale przyjemne mrowienie, o jakim czytałam kiedyś w jednym z romansów Ann Radcliffe (Nie pamiętam, w którym...)._

_Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoiłam, sama odważyłam się otworzyć przed nim duszę i wyznałam mu sekrety mojego serca, zapewniając, iż kocham go równie gorąco, a potem zrobiłam coś, za co moja matka zapewne by mnie wyklęła- pocałowałam go, w usta…_

- Wow!- mruknął Crash.- To musiała być całkiem nowoczesna, jak na tamte czasy, sheila!

- Yup!- przytaknęła panna Williams.- Wyobrażasz sobie, jaki wybuchłby skandal, gdyby ktoś ich przyłapał?- dodała, zanim znów się zaczytała.

- _**Yeah… taki sam, jak w przypadku, gdybym pocałował cię w biurze…-**_ pomyślał z tęsknotą.

…_Na niebiosa! Co ja czułam, kiedy nasze usta się zetknęły? Drżałam, a jednak nie było mi zimno. Wprost przeciwnie! Ogarnęły mnie płomienie, zwłaszcza, Gdy jego silne ramiona otoczyły moją kibić i Robert przyciągnął mnie bliżej! Zamknęłam oczy i westchnęłam. To była czysta rozkosz, nawet, jeśli wkrótce zabrakło mi tchu w piersi. Pragnęłam, pragnę więcej…_

_- _Wow!- tym razem wymruczała Tara.- Ja też bym chciała, żeby mnie ktoś tak pocałował…- dorzuciła, zapominając, że nie jest sama.

Byłaby zdziwiona, gdyby wiedziała, jak bardzo pewien Koala chciał spełnić jej życzenie…

-xox-

_7 października 1867_

_To niemożliwe! Ascott przekonał mojego ojca, że najlepiej będzie przyśpieszyć zaręczyny i ślub. Nalegał, byśmy pobrali się już w listopadzie! O ja nieszczęśliwa! Co mam począć?_

_Moje serce należy do Roberta, ale familia nigdy nie zgodzi się na nasze małżeństwo! Rozpacz mnie ogarnia na samą myśl o tym, że będziemy musieli się rozstać, że już nigdy go nie ujrzę, nie usłyszę, nie doświadczę pocałunku słodszego niż zamorskie daktyle, które tak uwielbiam… Cóż mam począć? Co robić?_

_Muszę raz jeszcze spotkać się z moim ukochanym. On znajdzie rozwiązanie. Nie wyjdę za Ascott'a. Prędzej się zabiję!_

- Zauważyłeś Bobby, jaką wiarę pokładała w swoim ukochanym i jak zdeterminowana była, by uniknąć niechcianego małżeństwa?- spytała, przerywając na chwilę.

- Uhm…- odparł cicho, wpatrując się intensywnie w twarz dziewczyny, oświetloną tylko płomieniami świec. Była piękna ponad wyobrażenie. Czy tak właśnie myślał Robert o swojej Tarze?- _**Zapewne…**__-_ przyszło mu do głowy.- Mam nadzieję, że się jednak nie zabiła.- dodał.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła agentka.- Zapiski ciągną się dalej…

_17 października 1867_

_Nareszcie powrócił! Mój ukochany wrócił do mnie po długiej nieobecności w mieście. Po fali rabunków, policja zainteresowała się wreszcie bandytami, którzy mnie napadli i okazało się, że to większa grupa szubrawców, którą mój ukochany Robert ścigał przez połowę stanu wraz z kilkoma innymi konstablami. To, dlatego Annie nie mogła się z nim skontaktować w moim imieniu. Wyjeżdżał w takim pośpiechu, że nawet nie miał czasu napisać do mnie listu. Za to, kiedy się wreszcie spotkaliśmy w naszym stałym miejscu… Powiem tylko, że jego wargi były jeszcze słodsze i jeszcze hojniejsze, niż ostatnio. Nie umiem już żyć bez niego…_

_23 października 1867_

_Postanowiliśmy, że uciekniemy. Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Moja rodzina przygotowuje wielkie przyjęcie zaręczynowe, a moja matka posłała po najlepszą krawcową do Bostonu, by ta uszyła mi suknię ślubną! Gdy się o tym dowiedziałam, poprosiłam Annie, by wezwała Roberta. Spotkaliśmy się tutaj, w sekretnym pokoju mojej prababci, o którym dowiedziałam się z jej starego dziennika. To miejsce ma dwa wejścia- jedno od strony biblioteki (przycisk jest za kominkiem, w oku strzegącego go gargulca), a drugie, prowadzi na zewnątrz, do ogrodu, gdzie tajemne wyjście usytuowane jest obok fontanny (Tam również otwiera się za pomocą podobnego mechanizmu. Kto by pomyślał?)._

_W każdym razie, mój ukochany przyszedł do mnie pod osłoną nocy i zapewnił, że nie pozwoli na to małżeństwo._

_- Jestem biedny, luv…- powiedział mi wtedy z tym swoim słodkim akcentem…_

W tym miejscu, oboje poczuli gęsią skórkę na plecach. Inicjały, to jedna rzecz, ale to, to już przekraczało granice przypadku…

_-… ale jeśli mnie zechcesz, poświęcę życie, by cię uszczęśliwić, najdroższa! Wyjedź ze mną do ojczyzny mojej matki. To dziki kraj, ale pełen nowych możliwości. Moglibyśmy założyć tam dom…- zaproponował mi tamtej nocy, a ja się zgodziłam._

_Wszystko było lepsze, niż bycie żoną tego bogatego, ale jakże bezdusznego człowieka, jakim jest Stanley Ascott…_

_-_ A więc, chciała porzucić wszystko z miłości do niego. Luksus, pozycję, ludzi, których znała…- wyszeptała dziewczyna.- Była gotowa żyć na innym kontynencie, zaczynając wszystko od nowa, byle z nim…

- Gdybyś była na jej miejscu, Tar…- zaczął cicho.

- Zrobiłabym to samo, Bobby…- dokończyła za niego.- Miłość warta jest ryzyka. Ona tak myślała i ja tak myślę…- dodała zaczerwieniona.

Uśmiechnął się. To była cała Tara. To była jego luv… Czy jednak miał prawo prosić ją o uczucie, skoro to on zepsuł wszystko między nimi?

- Czytaj dalej…- poprosił tylko i przez moment miał wrażenie, że nie byli tu sami, ale odgonił tę myśl.- _**To wszystko przez Halloween…**_

_25 października 1867_

_Przeczucie mnie nie myliło w stosunku do Stanley'a. Dziś rano Annie wyznała mi, że zobaczyła, jak nieprzyzwoicie zabawiał się z jedną z naszych pokojówek, Laurą, za kuchennymi schodami. Wierzę jej. Annie zawsze była względem mnie lojalna aż po grób. Była moją jedyną powierniczką i przyjaciółką. Jeśli mówi, że ich widziała, to ja jej wierzę._

_Zawsze czułam jakiś fałsz w Ascott'cie. Od początku nie mogłam się do niego przekonać i teraz wiem, dlaczego tak było. Nie rozumiem jednak jego gry. Czego chce ode mnie? Dlaczego tak usilnie dąży do naszego małżeństwa, skoro bez wątpienia mnie nie kocha? Właściwie, to on mnie nawet nie szanuje. Jest zupełnie inny, niż Robert, w którego oczach widzę prawdziwe uczucie._

_Mam nadzieję, że jego przyjacielowi uda się załatwić dla nas miejsca na statku płynącym do Australii. Wiem, że to tylko karna kolonia, ale tam też żyją ludzie i Robert mówi, że jest tam dużo wolnej ziemi, gdzie moglibyśmy zbudować nasz dom. Chcę tego… Chcę wyrwać się z tej złotej klatki, która więzi moją duszę i ciało. Na co mi pozycja i luksusy, skoro, by je utrzymać, muszę zrzec się osobistego szczęścia na rzecz ułudy i sztywnych zasad, które narzuca mi pochodzenie?_

_Robert wyznał mi, że jego przyjaciel ma podobny problem i jak my, chce uciec ze swoją ukochaną. Pan Jack Hanson, syn bogatego przemysłowca z Pennsylvanii, zakochał się w swojej głuchej pokojówce, Susan Thomson. Jego rodzina też sprzeciwiła się temu związkowi, więc uciekli i oczekują na statek, ukrywając się w domu Roberta, ponieważ stary pan Hanson ich szuka. _

_Jeśli nam się uda, jeśli nasza ucieczka się powiedzie, cała nasza czwórka zacznie tam nowe życie, a wiedząc, jakim wspaniałym człowiekiem jest mój Robert, wiem też, że jego przyjaciele staną się moimi. Wierzę w to…_

- Jack Hanson? Susan Thomson?- wymamrotał pod nosem zaszokowany Crash.- To czyste szaleństwo…

- Dziwne do kwadratu…- przyznała Tippy.- To, jakbym czytała o sobie samej, o tobie, Jacku i Sue sprzed niemal 140 lat!- dodała, nim zrozumiała podwójne znaczenie swoich słów.

Bobby szybko podchwycił zbieżność i spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, próbując zajrzeć w jej duszę. Odwróciła jednak szybko oczy, a dziwne poczucie czyjejś obecności po raz kolejny przeszło przez myśli obojga. Co było bardziej zaskakujące, to fakt, że się nie bali. Ktokolwiek tu był (jeśli nie były to figle ich wypełnionych Halloween umysłów), sprawiał, że zamiast uciekać, uparcie dążyli do tego, by poznać dalsze losy bohaterki dziennika. Zupełnie, jakby od tego zależało ich dalsze życie…

-xox-

_27 października 1867_

_Dziś, pod pretekstem kolejnych zakupów, znów spotkałam się z Robertem, który przedstawił mi Jacka i Susan. Jego przyjaciel okazał bardzo przystojnym młodym człowiekiem (choć Robert wydaje mi się bardziej męski), zaś jego narzeczona, prześliczna blondwłosa dziewczyna, nieśmiałą, ale bardzo inteligentną i utalentowaną panienką. Oboje najwyraźniej świata poza sobą nie widzą i z wielką niecierpliwością wyglądają statku, który nam wszystkim ma przynieść wolność._

_Robert powiadomił mnie, że „Lucille" przybije do portu w Nowym Jorku już pojutrze i po przerwie na załadunek, wypłynie 1 listopada, w południe. Jest to dla nas idealne rozwiązanie. Dzięki kolei, możemy dotrzeć do Nowego Jorku w zaledwie parę godzin. Ustaliliśmy więc, że mój ukochany zjawi się u tajemnego wejścia obok fontanny o dziewiątej wieczorem, dnia poprzedzającego wyjście z portu. Ja mam wymknąć się tunelem razem z małym bagażem i Annie, która zamierza uciec z nami, a potem razem dołączymy do Jacka i Susan, którzy będą czekać w wynajętym powozie. Pojedziemy na stację, złapiemy ostatni pociąg i nareszcie opuszczę to miasto obłudy. Za kilka dni będę wolna…_

_29 października…_- kontynuowała niezłomnie Tara.

_Nienawidzę tych wszystkich przygotowań, tych przymiarek sukni, ciągłych zachwytów mojej matki i nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń Laury, która nadal nie wie, że znam jej sekret._

_Ascott znowu nas odwiedził i próbował mnie oczarować. Czułam obrzydzenie na samą myśl, że mógłby mnie dotknąć, zwłaszcza po tym, co powiedziała mi Annie. Kiedy pocałował moją dłoń, omal się nie pochorowałam, ale musiałam to jakoś wytrzymać. Nie mogę pozwolić, by ktoś domyślił się, co planuję…_

_Dziś w nocy spotkam się z Robertem. Użyję tajnego wejścia w ogrodzie. Tak za nim tęsknię, za jego głosem, oczami, dotykiem. Tęsknię za jego pocałunkami i już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zostanę jego żoną. Czuję, jak ten ogień we mnie spala mnie od środka i choć wiem, że nie powinnam, marzę, by wreszcie go ugasić tak, jak gaszą go mąż i żona. Obyśmy znaleźli w Nowym Jorku jakiegoś pastora, inaczej będę nalegać, by ślubu udzielił nam kapitan statku. Nie sądzę, bym wytrzymała tak długi rejs z dala od ramion mojego ukochanego, a w jego oczach widzę, że on czuje tak samo…_

- WOW! To się nazywa namiętność, co luv?- spytał Bobby, patrząc na nią tak, że aż poczuła gorąco na całym ciele.

Yeah… Dobrze rozumiała autorkę dziennika. Od dwóch lat z okładem, czuła się tak samo, a wszystko przez Crasha…

_31 października 1867_

_Dziś jest ten dzień! Właśnie posłałam Annie z wiadomością do Roberta. List byłyby ryzykiem, więc kazałam jej ustnie przekazać, że jestem gotowa i będę czekać przy fontannie, równo o dziewiątej wieczorem. Mój mały kuferek jest spakowany. Mam tam trzy sukienki, trochę bielizny i biżuterię. Resztę dokupimy, zanim wypłyniemy. Ucieczka z większym bagażem byłaby trudniejsza do zorganizowania, a musimy się śpieszyć…_

_Zmieniając temat…Mam dziwne uczucie w brzuchu i to bynajmniej niezbyt przyjemne uczucie. Utrzymuje się ono, odkąd w ogrodzie rozmawiałam z Annie. Rozejrzałam się wtedy, czy jesteśmy same i wyglądało na to, że tak, ale sama już nie wiem… Może po prostu się denerwuję? Tak bardzo pragnę, by było już po wszystkim, byśmy razem z Robertem i naszymi przyjaciółmi, byli już daleko stąd. Nie uspokoję się, zanim to nie nastąpi._

_I jeszcze jedno… Dlaczego Laura tak dziwnie mi się przygląda? A może tylko mi się wydaje?_

_Chyba popadam w paranoję…_

- To wszystko.- powiedziała Tara, kończąc.- To był ostatni zapisek.

- Dziwne.- stwierdził Bobby.

- Co? To, że tak się to urywa?- zapytała.

- Nie, luv.- pokiwał przecząco głową.- To, że nie zabrała ze sobą tego dziennika. Wydawała mi się bardzo przywiązana do niego, sądząc po ilości wpisów i ich emocjonalnym kontekście. Myślisz, że go zapomniała?- zastanawiał się na głos.

- Słuszna uwaga.- odparła dziewczyna.- Gdybym była nią i zapisywała w dzienniku takie emocje, które ona w nim zawarła, zabrałabym go ze sobą, choćby nie wiem co…

- A więc?- spytał znowu Australijczyk.

- Nie mam pojęcia!- przyznała.- Bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć, co stało się dalej.- powiedziała z mocą.

- Yeah! Ja też!- przytaknął i wtedy się zaczęło…

-xox-

- Bobby?... - wyszeptała Tara, niepewna, czy nie ma omamów.

- Widzę, luv…- odparł drżącym głosem.- I muszę powiedzieć, że moja gęsia skórka ma gęsią skórkę…- dodał cicho patrząc, jak wśród huku gromów, dochodzącego z zewnątrz, w pokoju pojawiają się dwie postacie, całkiem znajome postacie…

- A moja ma już wnuki…- wymamrotała, przesuwając się instynktownie bliżej agenta, który objął ją w pasie, jakby to miało ją ochronić. Wiele już widzieli, ale nigdy czegoś podobnego…

Tu przed nimi, stali oni, a jednak nie oni, blisko od siebie, a jednak daleko, spoglądając z tęsknotą to na nich, to na siebie i nic nie mówili…

- Czekają…- usłyszeli za plecami i chłód ogarnął ich ciała raz jeszcze, kiedy odwrócili się powoli i ujrzeli nastoletnią dziewczynę, ubraną w strój wskazujący na to, że dawniej była służącą.

- Cz- czekają? Na co?- pierwsza odezwała się Tippy, podczas gdy zaszokowany Bobby wpatrywał się w te… zjawy.

- Aż ich uwolnicie…- odparła.- Aż poznacie resztę ich historii i sami zdecydujecie, jak się ma zakończyć…- dodała tajemniczo.

- Jak to zrobić?- zapytał wreszcie agent Manning. Podświadomie czuł, że tak właśnie trzeba, że muszą pomóc za wszelką cenę…

- Chodźcie za mną.- odrzekała dziewczyna, lecz Tara na chwilę się zawahała.

- Czy ty jesteś Annie?- spytała.

- Byłam nią, zanim Laura nas nie zdradziła i za nim on mnie nie zabił…- wyznała.

- Kto?- spytał Bobby.

- Za chwilę się dowiecie. Chodźcie za mną…- powtórzyła, prowadząc ich przez wąskie przejście.- Nie obawiajcie się. To, co za chwilę ujrzycie, to tylko przeszłość, ale od was zależy, jaka będzie przyszłość nie tylko ich, ale i wasza…- dodała.

- Nasza?- zdumiała się Tippy.

- Tak. Wasze przeznaczenie rozstrzygnie się dziś, dokładnie w ich rocznicę…- odparła enigmatycznie i zamilkła.

Odezwała się dopiero, gdy doprowadziła ich do betonowej pokrywy nad ich głowami, do której prowadziły wąskie schodki.

- Przyciśnij oko gargulca...- powiedziała do Bobby'ego, który zrobił, co poleciła, choć mimo zapewnień, czuł dreszcze na całym ciele. Natychmiast uruchomił się mechanizm, dzięki któremu płyta się odsunęła i nad ich głowami pojawiło się ciemne niebo. A więc, to było to przejście do ogrodu…

Kiedy stanęli obok fontanny ich 140- letnie alter- ega objawiły się ponownie, lecz tym razem, był tam ktoś jeszcze…

Podczas, gdy Tara i Robert biegli ku sobie, Annie wskazała na zadrzewioną część ogrodu, gdzie czaiła się jeszcze jedna postać. Był to ewidentnie mężczyzna i w blasku błyskawicy oboje rozpoznali jego rysy.

- Stanley…- wyszeptała agentka Williams.

- Pan Ascott.- poprawiła ją służąca.

- Jak się dowiedział?- zdumiała się Tippy.

- Pamiętasz, jak moja panienka pisała o rozmowie w ogrodzie?- przypomniała jej dziewczyna.

- Yeah, luv.- wtrącił się Bobby.- Tamta Tara wspominała, że miała poczucie, iż jest obserwowana.

- Miała rację.- przytaknęła Annie.- To Laura nas śledziła. Ona i pan Ascott, byli kochankami. Chcieli, by on ożenił się z panienką, przejął jej majątek żeby ratować swój bank, który był bliski bankructwa, a potem pozbyć się jej i żyć z jej fortuny.

- Ale podobno on był bogaty?- wyszeptała Tippy.

- Udawał.- odparła Annie.- Moja panienka była jego ostatnią szansą. Kiedy przyszedł do nas, do dworku i Laura powiedziała mu, co planuje panienka Tara, wściekł się. To rujnowało jego plany i reputację. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Gdy zrozumiał, że podsłuchałam ich rozmowę i spróbuję ostrzec panienkę, zabił mnie i ukrył moje ciało w ogrodzie, w starej studni, a potem zaczaił się i czekał…- dodała.

- Co było dalej?- zapytała agentka.

- Sami zobaczcie…- powiedziała zjawa.

-xox-

Więc spojrzeli. Serca podeszły im do gardeł, kiedy patrzyli, jak Ascott mierzy do Roberta, by pozbyć się rywala. Potem patrzyli, jak panna Willows w ostatniej chwili dostrzega zagrożenie i rzuca się, by osłonić ukochanego własnym ciałem. Usłyszeli huk, przerażając krzyk i skowyt mężczyzny, który złapał w ramiona słabnące ciało niedoszłej oblubienicy.

- _Tara! Najdroższa moja!_- wykrzyknął tylko Robert, opadając z nią na ziemię.

- Gdy Stanley zobaczył, kogo trafił, raz jeszcze uniósł broń. Teraz, gdy popełnił tę zbrodnię, musiał zatrzeć ślady i pozbyć się świadka- pana Roberta, a potem uciekać.- powiedziała cicho Annie.- Nie zdążył jednak…

Szybko zrozumieli, dlaczego, kiedy Robert pochwycił swoją broń i celnie wypalił wprost w pierś mordercy jego ukochanej. Ascott upadł martwy, a oczy konstabla powróciły do konającej Tary. Nie widział i nie słyszał nic, oprócz niej, choć z domu wypadła służba i państwo, by ratować młodą dziedziczkę, nie dostrzegł też, że Jack i Susan opuścili powóz, by zrobić to samo.

Gdy dobiegli do obojga, panna Willows właśnie wydawała z siebie ostatnie tchnienia:

- _Kocham cię, najdroższy. Teraz i na wieki…_- wyszeptała, prawie dławiąc się krwią.- _Pewnego dnia, znów się połączymy i wtedy już nic nas nie rozdzieli…_- dodała, ostatkiem sił dotykając jego policzka. Potem wyzionęła ducha.

- _Nie!-_ wykrzyknął tylko Robert, tuląc do piersi ukochaną, a kiedy Jack próbował oderwać go od ciała, stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Robert zbladł, zesztywniał, lecz nie przestając trzymać martwego ciała Tary, osunął się na ziemię…

- Tamtego dnia pękło mu serce…- powiedziała Annie.- Poszedł za moją panienką, lecz nie dane im się było połączyć. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że na chwilę przed ich śmiercią, Laura ich przeklęła za zabicie kochanka. Oba ciała spoczęły w jednym grobie, lecz ich dusze zostały rozłączone…

Tippy płakała, Bobby też…

- Powiedziałaś, że można, możemy im pomóc… Jak?- zapytała przez łzy.

- Miłość, to potężna broń, panienko…- odpowiedziała powoli.- Ty i pan Robert, szukaliście się przez ponad sto lat. To, czy Laura wygra, zależy tylko od was i od tego, czy pozwolicie, by uczucie, które was łączyło i nadal łączy, nie umarło…

- Czy to znaczy…- zaczął Bobby.

- Dziś jest ta noc, paniczu.- odparła Annie.- Dziś jest jedyna szansa na to, byście złamali przekleństwo Laury, pomścili swoją zniszczoną przeszłość i zaczęli przyszłość o jakiej już wtedy marzyliście. Wybierajcie. Czas ucieka. Jeszcze chwila i stracicie swoją szansę na zawsze. Z wybiciem północy, wszystko się skończy lub zacznie…- dokończyła.

- Jak to zrobić?- zapytała Tara.

- Znasz odpowiedź, panienko…- odparła tylko Annie i rozpłynęła się we mgle. Na jej miejscu stali Robert Merring i Tara Willows. Czekali…

Sami nie wiedzieli, jakim cudem usłyszeli głośny kurant bibliotecznego zegara, ale zdawali sobie sprawę, że Annie miała rację. Jeszcze kilka uderzeń i…

- Kocham cię Bobby…- wyszeptała dziewczyna i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego warg.

Odpowiedział z równą pasją, co ona, wkładając w pieszczotę całą miłość, jaką ją darzył. Zanim zegar uderzył po raz ostatni i on wyszeptał te dwa słowa prawdy, która jaśniała w jego oczach, a potem wszystko ucichło…

Burza ustąpiła, niebo zrobiło się jasne i gwiaździste, a kiedy spojrzeli na dwie postacie stojące obok, po raz pierwszy dostrzegli uśmiech na ich twarzach. Robert i Tara wzięli się za ręce i znikli, a lekki, nocny wiaterek poniósł tylko ich ciche „dziękujemy"…

Kolejne, czego agenci byli świadomi, to fakt, że jakimś cudem znaleźli się znowu w potężnym, ale znów ciepłym salonie Tary, tuż obok kominka, a w domu znowu był prąd.

- Bobby…- wyszeptała zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

- Tak, luv?- spytał Australijczyk.

- To się zdarzyło naprawdę, prawda? Powiedz, że też to widziałeś…- poprosiła niemal błagalnie.

- Jeśli nie, Tar…- odparł.- … to oboje cierpimy na te same urojenia. Cokolwiek tu się stało, było prawdziwe, choć niekoniecznie zrozumiałe.- dodał.- Poza tym, gdyby było inaczej, bardzo bym żałował…- powiedział jeszcze.

- Czego?- zapytała panna Williams.

- Tego, że to się nie zdarzyło, bo jakkolwiek było to najdziwniejsze doświadczenie w moim życiu, przyniosło mi najważniejszą rzecz w życiu…- wyznał.

- Jaką?- Tippy uśmiechnęła się, lekko dotykając jego policzka. Znała odpowiedź, ale chciała ją usłyszeć.

- Twoją miłość, luv. Twoją miłość…- odpowiedział z czułością, pochylając się ku niej.

- Wiesz co, Koala? Masz rację…- roześmiała się tylko, zanim zamknął jej usta w jedyny możliwy sposób.

Tej nocy, w jej dawnym i obecnym domu, naprawdę otworzyli drzwi do swojej wspólnej przyszłości…

KONIEC

A/N: **_Happy Halloween! _**


End file.
